The present invention relates to a vacuum brake power booster for automotive vehicles, including a booster housing having its interior subdivided by a movable wall into a vacuum chamber and a working chamber; a control housing which carries the movable wall and accommodates a control valve that is operable by an actuating rod and controls a pressure difference acting upon the movable wall; and a solenoid which acts upon the control valve and permits ventilating the working chamber irrespective of the actuating rod.
German patent application No. 43 24 688 discloses a vacuum brake power booster of this type.
An object of the present invention is to improve a vacuum brake power booster, more particularly, with respect to a simple design and low-cost manufacture.